The Hawk
by Elfera
Summary: Tobias has died.  Anouther one? Serieously Elfera? How does Rachel deal with it?


Flash Back

(((Tobias))) I shouted I watched as he fell torwards the ground. His wing had been hit. Everyone stopped at looked at him. Visser 3 walked over to him he was still alive. (((So))) Visser 3 said (((Elfangor's son have any last words?))) I stared at him how did he know? (((No))) Visser three asked (((oh well.))) He brought down his tail and struck Tobias. I grew angry and ran at Visser 3. Visser 3 saw me coming he left in a blink of a eye. Every controller did I went over to Tobias. (((How did he know?))) I asked (((I don't know.))) Tobias answered and he became limp.

Flash Reality

I tried to push that night behind. I quit becuase of it. I haven't said a word since. "Rachel" Jordan said knocking on my door. I ignored her she opened it. "Rachel" she said 'what's wrong did we do something wrong?' I then burst into tears "Rachel!" Jordan said coming torwards me she comforted me. "What's wrong Rach?" She asked I cried I couldn't answer my mom and Sara came in. "Rachel" mom said coming over she took over Jordan's role. "Mom" I said "how do you get over someone leaving you?" Mom looked at me and said "what do you mean?" She asked "how do you get over some one close to you dieing?" Mom looked shocked "oh Rachel." She said "is that why youv'e been like this?" I nodded she stroked me "it depends on how close you were." She said "sometimes it takes years sometimes it takes days. Sometimes you never get over it." I sighed "that's it I'll never get over it." Mom shushed me "don't say that Rachel." I snuggled close to her. "But" I said "I loved him." Mom stroked me "I don't know how much you did, but. Rachel your young. Young people get over this stuff easier." I shook my head "I know I'll never get over it. He was speacial and then he was killed." My mom stared at me "what do you mean?" She asked me I looked at her. "He was murrdered mom." I said snuggling closer to her wishing it was Tobias.

I paced in my room. How had this happened? How had Visser 3 known who he was? I talked to myself murder. That's what it was plain coldhearted murder. That's when I heard a tapping noise. I opened my window it was Ax. "Hey Ax" I said "you need to come now!" Ax said Tobias' meadow. I sighed then morphed soon we went out we got the others including a reluctent Rachel. We landed and demorphed "what's this about Ax?" Rachel asked "their here." Ax said "the andalites in The Noorlin." We looked at each other "show us." I said Ax showed us. "Let's go talk to them." I said we walked out. The andalites noticed us then Ax. (((These are the humans?))) They asked Ax sighed (((four of them.))) That's when an andalite came out. (((If that's four where's the other?))) I stepped forward "he was killed." I said "by Visser 3." The andalites gasped (((is it true.))) One said (((that Elfangor is dead?))) I nodded they gasped "by Visser 3." That's when Marco mumbled "like father like son." Rachel punched him hard in the stomach. "Ow" Marco said "what was that for?" Rachel glared at him "you know what that was for! How dare you say that!" Cassie put a hand on Rachel and Rachel started to cry. The andalites looked at her. (((What is she doing?))) One asked I sighed "she's crying." I said (((why?))) anouther asked. "Becuase" Rachel said "you stupid andalites if you would have gotten here sooner he would still be alive! I will kill Visser 3 I don't care about your custom of advenging!" The andalites gasped staring at Rachel. (((You don't care for the law?))) One asked (((that's ageinst the law! Your lucky you aren't an andalite.))) One said Ax then said (((listion human emotions are weird. Rachel's are a little weirder. If someone she loves is hurt she will harm, mame, or even kill the person who hurt that one person. Visser 3 killed someone she loved.))) Ax turned torwards Rachel (((please))) he said. (((I need to kill him you don't have to advenge. I do))) Rachel looked at him and nodded. That's when anouther andalite came out. (((Dad))) Ax said staring (((Aximilli))) the andalie said. (((It's been long too long.))) Ax nodded he couldn't speak all he could do was stare. (((Is it true you gave these humans the power?))) I turned to Ax "you lied to your own father?" I said "why?" Ax sighed (((I was told to. To protect Elfangor's image.))) I sighed and Rachel yelled at him. "Elfangor already ruined his image years ago! Like well let's see here were all sixteen well except for Marco and Cassie. So sixteen years ago! He ruined his image in the nicest way I could think of!" The andalites gasped (((how can a ruined image be nice?))) One asked Rachel broke down into tears. "Um becuase she liked that ruined image?" I anwered in a question. They stared (((how can you like a ruined image?))) One asked Rachel ran away then. "We better find her" I said. "Let's see here she could be at the mall. Her home somewhere comiting suicide. Oh wait got it! To Tobias' meadow" I said and rushed off. My friends and the andalites followed. Then there was Rachel rocking back and forth at the base of his tree. A book in her hand it was blue like the sky.

I went over to Rachel and put my arm around her. "I got this for him as a birthday presant two years ago." She said sobbing I knew the andalites were there. "Rachel" I said "I don't know what your going through. I don't know how I would take Jake being killed. I wish I could help but." I trailed off Rachel stopped crying. "You don't want to know what it's like Cassie. It's like having a part of you riped out, and. No amount of morphing can bring it back. She opened the book inside was writing. She closed it and gave it to me. I can't read it Cassie she said. I sighed then said then I'll read it for you. I opened it back to that page and read. "Sometimes I wish I could forget about that day. I read I just can't. I'm still trying to make sence of what Ax said. About that myth what if it were true? I think it may be though. If it is why did the andalites say it was fake? What if it were fake and some reason it just happened to me. Though I still can't get Taylor's face out of my mind. How she got that evil grin everytime she did it. How could someone love doing stuff like that? It's low to low even for a yeerk. Though sometimes I think I understand them. Their blind it's like how I felt as a hawk before I was trapped. I felt trapped as a human, but as a hawk I felt free. Sometimes when I think like that I wonder if I'm like a yeerk. Then I remember that night. I releize I'm not like a yeerk. Though even then I wonder what I am. Am I human? Or a bird? Or just a freak of nature? Of course my dad is not helping what so ever. I was perfectly fine not knowing who he was. Then I learned thanks to those yeerks. Sometimes I wish I never talked to that lawyer. Maybe then I would think I'm less of a freak. Though I guess I'll have to live with knowing..." With that I stopped I realized Rachel had stopped crying. She looked up at me I releized she needed this. So what if the andalites knew? I didn't care I started again. "Though I guess I'll have to live with knowing Elfangor is my father. I'm trying to cope with that but I can't. I mean how can anyone live with knowing that? I guess I'll aways be a freak of nature. No matter what even if I trap myself again. I know I'll never do that though. No matter what Rachel says. I just can't stop being a hawk. If I trap myself I think I would go crazy. I don't think I could go outside again. Or even look out a window. Knowing I would never be in the sky again. With that, that entry was done. Rachel stared at me with eyes like a dog's. I turned the page and began the next entry. If anyone is reading this for some odd reason listion to this warning. If Ax is craving a cinnamon bun do not under any sercamstaces get him one! I did that and I had a hyper Ax to watch. Right now he want's to go to the yeerk pool. He wants to pet one. Don't ask me why the world may never know. I guess a hyper andalite is not a good andalite to be around. Well he went to sleep right now. I hope he isn't this hyper for our mission tomarrow. We are going to the constuction site. The yeerks are planning on making a building on it. I think Visser 3 just want's one on it because he want's a monument. You know one to protray his murder of Elfangor. Which Marco almost got us killed that night. Thanks a lot Marco I'm surpised I'm still alive after being cornered by a taxxon. I mean how many people who are human walk away from punching a taxxon. After I punched him he happened to land in a pile of pointy sticks. He died I ran away right then. I still remember the sound of the other taxxons eating him. That is the night I will never forget. Thanks to Visser 3 and Marco. Oh well better get some rest for the mission tomarrow. I turned the page and there was nothing left. I then remembered the battle in which he was killed. We were going to the construction site to stop a building. That entry was written the night before he died.

I listioned as Cassie read the journal. It's not my fault I threw up! At least he got away! I sighed Cassie stopped reading and got up. Rachel did to she hugged Cassie. Cassie gave her the journal. Rachel hugged it to her like it was her life line that she must protect. The andalites were silent in shock. I smiled I knew they were shocked about the Elfangor thingy. "So" I said "since you are here does this mean that you will take over the war?" I asked streaching they nodded. "Good I said "let's go guys we have our childhoods to fix."

The End

.


End file.
